Monday the 16th
by BlueRobyn01
Summary: [Based off an episode of Psych.] 'Psychic' Bart Allen and his best friend Tim Drake are asked by an old friend to help find a missing counselor at an old camp that they all once went to.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice or it's characters, they belong to DC Comics. I do not own Psych either.**  
**

**Pairings:** Bart Allen x Jaime Reyes, Tim Drake x Conner Kent.

**Warnings:** Nothing to worry about in this chapter really. Okay maybe some OOCness, I don't think I played Tim all that well.

**AN:** If there are any mistakes that I didn't catch I'm sorry. Also you have have seen Psych (_great show_) and have watched the 'Tuesday the 17th' episode then you'll know what's up but obviously with changes done up to it. I couldn't resist writing this after I re-watched the episode yesterday. Enjoy!

* * *

**MONDAY THE 16TH**

_**Year 2003**_

_Bart was not pouting, he wouldn't admit to it because he certainly wasn't doing it. He walked with a purpose, as much as an 8 year old could anyways, through the archway that signified the entrance and exit of Camp Malina Lake ignoring the other kids' chatter as they talked to their parents. So much for a fun two weeks, it was complete waste. Light green eyes glared at the barely there grass of the path. At least for him it was._

_"Bart!" He heard his dad's voice over the chatter around him and his own thoughts, Bart looked up to see his dad waving at him standing beside his blue pick-up truck. "Over here!"_

_Sighing the young boy adjusted his red back pack's strap on his shoulder before walking over to him, being sure to avoid any collisions with the few parents that were rushing their kids to the car to get to an appointment or something. Man...he just wanted to go home, get a shower (or a bath since that sounded great) and play Kingdom Hearts so he could whack some heartless with his keyblade._

_"What? I don't get a 'Hello my awesome dad' that you haven't seen in two weeks?" Don asked as he spread his arms out getting ready to swoop down and hug his son._

_"Hey awesome dad," Bart said but not without sarcasm and with a hint of boredom, stopping a couple feet in front of him._

_Don let his arm drop to his sides as he watched his son kick up a little bit of dirt and twigs with what seemed to be a pout on his lips. The auburn haired boy looked up at him, and yes it was definitely a pout, with an impatient look._

_"Can we go now?" Bart asked the impatience was clear in his tone and body as he shuffled from one foot to the other._

_"No," Don answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world and he glanced around quickly before looking back at his son. "Where's Tim?"_

_Light green eyes narrowed and shoulders sagged making the backpack fall to the ground next to him before he said, "He went home early, said something about a psycho plant lady attacking his dad."_

_The redheaded man rolled his eyes in amusement. Honestly the stories his son could come up with, maybe when he's older he'll write a book or maybe entertain fellow cops with crazy theories like he does at the station. He glanced down at his son for a moment before he quickly scanned the thinning crowd of kids and parents to find little Tim so that they could go. His green eyes zoomed in on a small crowd of kids posing for pictures._

_"Ah! There he is," Don said pointing over to the kids posing. He could see Tim in front smiling while holding a starfish, half his size, wearing sunglasses and holding drink with a bendy straw in it's left ray. Another kid was next to him with a wide smile while holding a blue ribbon._

_"Yup," Bart said picking up his bag and shoved into dad's arms before proceeding to open the door. "Now let's go home. I have Heartless to bash."_

_"Okay, what happened to get you in a 'Let's ditch Tim' mood?" He asked curiously while he placed the bag in the back and his son sat in the driver's seat._

_He didn't get a response._

_Don sighed and leaned against the truck looking down at Bart._

_"I'm going to take a guess based on what I've seen and say that you two didn't team up for this year's piñata contest," He said, the surprisingly dark look Bart sent him was his answer. "There's always next year Bart."_

_"Well he could've said no to the counselor lady when he got paired up with Garth Lowenthal!" Bart huffed crossing his arms, looking up at his dad. "But he didn't want to! Said that he didn't want to get in trouble. So I got stuck with the kid that has an weird thing for octopuses and Tim got first place with the golden boy."_

_"That kid still comes here?" Don asked surprised._

_Bart nodded, his brow furrowing in annoyance._

_"But like I said Bart, there's always next year. You can't let this small thing get to you," Don said placing a hand on his son's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze to which Bart just sighed._

_"You can keep the piñata, I wouldn't really know where to put it at my house," They both heard Tim's voice and looked up to see him and Garth walking over to them._

_"Thanks Tim! I can show my aunt when I get home!" Garth said excitedly as he carefully grabbed the wire hook at the head of the piñata, then he held out the blue ribbon to Tim. "I want you to have it. Okay?"_

_Tim was speechless for a moment as his mouth opened and closed a couple times like a fish, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment before he grabbed the ribbon. "Thank you Garth."_

_Bart made as though he was going to stick his finger in his mouth along with retching noises._

_"See ya next summer Tim! Bye Bart!" Garth said happily as he ran off in the direction of where his parents were._

_"Good-bye Garth!"_

_"Thank you, he's gone and Tim's here. Can we go _now_?"_

_Don looked up to the heavens as he wondered if Bart was going to be worse when he reached his teen years, as entertaining as he was sometimes he really didn't want to ground his son every other day. Bart moved to the passenger side while Tim gave his bag to Don so that it could be placed in the back before he climbed into the truck. Bart pointedly stared out the window after fastening his seat belt while Tim got settled in the middle and strapped himself in. He could just _feel_ apologetic look the other was giving him, also he could sorta see it through the reflection of the window, but he wasn't going to turn around just yet to face the kicked puppy look._

_"Bart I'm sorry," Tim said timidly, he clenched his small fists against the ribbon on his lap as he continued to stare at the other boy. "But I didn't want to get in trouble-"_

_"You're my best friend Tim and right now I am feeling that pocket knife in my back," Bart cut him off, still not turning to look at him but he could tell Tim was giving him a stronger version of the kicked puppy look._

_"I'm really, really, _really_ sorry," Tim apologized meekly, his shoulders slumped and he hung his head a little._

_The black haired boy sniffled a little bit, he didn't know what to do. He knew that Bart had been mad but he didn't think he was this mad at him and he didn't want to lose his friend. Tim opened his mouth to apologize again when he felt arms wrap around him in a hug and he knew it was Bart._

_"I forgive you Tim. But seriously next time we're going to be a team and winning that contest," Bart said as he let him go, finally smiling._

_Don shook his head as he got in and shut the door. Ah kids, he remembered when he and Dawn would fight over small things until the other apologized. As he started the car a thought occurred to him and he glanced over at the two boys who were talking about some video game happily._

_"Hey Bart what was your piñata?" Don asked as he put on his seat belt._

_"A bat," Tim answered before Bart could._

_"Oh...so uh where is it?" He asked looking at the two and Bart pursed his lips._

_"Oh around. Not really important. Let's go."_

_Don didn't ask or argue with the boy and started the drive back to Happy Harbor._

**12 Years Later**

"Bart you just texted him thirteen times in the last five minutes," Tim said as he and Bart crossed the street, on their way to the Psych House. "Detective Harper's probably got him doing something."

"Roy took the day off. Shocking I know," Bart said as he composed another message, he glanced up at Tim with a cheeky smile and looked back at his phone. "Who knew Roy had a social life outside of the Happy Harbor Police Department?"

Tim stopped walking as they reached the corner their building was right there but Tim was looking at the auburn haired man and Bart stopped as well, sending his best friend a questioning look. "What?"

"It honestly still baffles me how weird your relationship with Detective Reyes is," The black haired man said brushing his fingers through his hair. "You probably drive him up the wall."

"For your information my relationship with Jaime is a _beautiful_ thing," Bart said as though he was giving the other man a lecture, he stuffed his iPhone in his jean pocket. "And I only drive him up the wall during sex-"

"Okay I've heard enough!" Tim said quickly and loudly before he power walked towards the door to their office only to stop short a few feet from it. "Isn't that...?"

Bart looked towards the door and hanging by a rope on the small lamp light next to the door was an ugly green thing, the green stuff being moss and there was some pieces of slimy weed on it. Under all the moss both men could see that it was black with two pointed ears and small upside down triangular nose. There wasn't much of a body to it really since it was torn in half around where the waist was suppose to me and it was missing an arm. The auburn haired man stared at it hard before his eyes widened in recognition as he looked at it and then the rope that wrapped around it's neck in a noose. '_No way_,' Bart thought, he felt Tim tapping his arm lightly to get his attention.

"Really though, isn't that-"

"My Garfield piñata? Yeah. I think it's dead," Bart said as he continued to stare at it now with curiosity wondering how in the world it got from the camp to Happy Harbor.

"Garfield? As in the cat?" Tim asked in a disbelieving tone as he stared at Bart with blue eyes that were filled with mirth. "That's what that's suppose to be? I thought it was bat."

Bart gave Tim a deadpanned look as he fixed the collar to his red and white plaid shirt.

"Really now? I had it narrowed down to either a crow or Venom from Spider-man," a smooth male voice said from their left.

Both men looked over at the bench that was placed on the other side of door where a Caucasian man with relatively long black haired tied in a low ponytail and purple eyes had just set side today's newspaper. He was looking up at Tim and Bart with a gentle smile, his legs were crossed as he placed a hand on his knee and the other arm rested on the iron arm rest. There was something annoyingly familiar about those eyes, the hair and the smile to Bart that he couldn't quite place but he _knew_ this man.

"Garth?" Tim's surprised voice broke his train of thought and his best friend stepped towards _Garth Lowenthal_ holding his hand out. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Tim!" Garth said as he stood up taking Tim's hand and shook for a brief moment before pulling Tim into a half hug, a dazzlingly smile on his lips.

'_Get your own best friend_,' Bart thought scathingly as he glared at the two who had pulled away from the hug and were asking each other how they've been. Even after twelve years he still didn't like the guy, he was just too...perfect? No that wasn't the word Bart was looking for. He wouldn't admit to it anytime soon but he was still sore a few days after the whole contest thing all those years ago and now that he was seeing Garth interacting with _his_ best friend as though they were both best friends instead was really bringing a mood out of Bart. What the hell was the guy doing here anyways? Didn't he live somewhere that wasn't Happy Harbor? He crossed his arms and glared at the offending individual.

"Bart, how have you been?" Garth then turned that bright smile in his direction, a hand outstretched towards him for a friendly shake. "It's good to see you again."

Now Bart would have just left the guy hanging but Tim sent him this pleading looking over Garth's shoulder that begged the auburn haired man not to be difficult and to just be polite. Dammit why did have weaknesses! He wanted to be a jack ass to the guy that stole his best friend for six days at that summer camp all those years ago and not play nice. '_But then Tim might tell Jaime and argh! Screw it_,' He thought as he mentally pulled his hair.

"Lowenthal," Was Bart's short reply as he took the others' hand and gave it a firm shake then quickly let go to point at the mutilated piñata. "And really did you have to hang him like that there? Kids walk by here everyday and they have to see that. What were you thinking?"

"Oh! Sorry! I'll get it down right away," Garth said blinking a few times before he set to action and went to take it down quickly.

"And I would _not_ make a Venom piñata. I hate that guy and who would make one anyways?" Bart informed the other like it was the most obvious thing on the planet, he bit his lip when he received a well placed jab in the ribs from Tim who was at his side again sending him a scolding look.

Garth turned back to the two while holding the piñata by the noose, he still had that infuriating smile like it was the most natural thing to do on a hot sunny day. "Really my apologies. I found it when we dredged the lake a couple days ago. It was chained down to a rock."

Tim was looked at Bart quickly with an eyebrow arched and a smile barely curving his lips while the other ignored him. It was such a Bart thing to do and really he should have suspected it but he had wanted to drop the subject on piñatas back then since it was sore for his best friend. But seriously? _Chained_ to a _rock_ at the bottom of the lake? A chuckle escaped him and he covered his mouth quickly when the others' eyes shot towards him.

"Wait a minute," Bart said focusing back on Garth who was watching the two with a more subdued smile. "Dredged the lake? You went back to Camp Malina Lake?"

"I _bought_ Camp Malina Lake," Garth said pointing at him with accomplished look on his face.

Tim and Bart blinked in surprise. "What?!"

"You guys heard me, I bought the camp and I'm re-opening it on Friday but um..." For the first time Garth looked uncomfortable as he glanced around before gesturing behind him towards the door to their office. "Can we talk inside?"

"Sure," Tim answered before Bart could have any input and quickly fished out the keys as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Come on in."

Tim held the door open for the taller man who walked in, quietly thanking Tim as he headed inside the red, white and light yellow themed place. The walls were painted a light yellow with a white wooden panel covering half the walls in the entire place. They walked into the office where there were two slate grey metal desks, one very much neater than the other. The windows were covered with white blinds and by the wide window near the entryway, where Bart now stood, was a large red couch. Light green eyes narrowed at Garth as Tim gestured for him to sit at couch while he grabbed his desk chair and rolled it over so it was in front of the other before sitting down.

Blue and purple eyes looked over at Bart who was standing like an outside by the doorway of the office and he sent them both a look that said 'What did I do?' Garth looked to Tim questioningly and Tim gave him a stern look that told his best friend to play nice. Oh the things he did for his wonderful friendship, albeit a little painful sometimes if he thought about that one time in Gotham. Bart walked over to the fruit bowl on top of his messy desk and grabbed the top one before turning around to face the other two in the room who were watching him, waiting.

"Apple?" Bart offered to Garth who politely declined it. He shrugged in a 'suit yourself' kind of way before taking a bite out of the red fruit as he leaned back against his desk and spoke with his mouth sill full. "So what's your deal Lowenthal?" _Swallow._ "I know you didn't just randomly track us down after twelve years to tell us that Friday the 13th is your life plan."

Garth chuckled lightly as he clasped his hands together in front of him, he looked from one man to the other before he said, "Guys, I read the paper. You both uncovered hidden Spanish treasure and rescued the remains of a mummy in the span of a couple months."

There went Tim giving Garth that bashful smile, maybe he should call Conner, or Dick after this. Bart breathed deeply through his nose as he sent an impatient look in the tall man's direction telling him to get to the point.

"I need your help. As detectives and- and as old friends."

'_Since when have _we_ been friends?_' Bart arched a brow at the guy.

"We're...sorta missing a counselor."

"Wow, wow, wow. Woah. Missing a counselor?" Bart sliced in as he pushed away from the desk and took cautious slow steps towards Tim and Garth but he was staring hard at the latter. "What do you mean? And tell me this is a joke."

"Bart-" Scolding look from Tim again.

"No Tim. I mean it, he just comes here after twelve years and he springs this on us? Don't try to tell me that this doesn't just _scream_ Friday the 13th to you," Bart stopped Tim pointing at him sharply and then he looked at Garth again. "Now talk."

"I, I, I know how this looks. Really I do Bart but there could be millions of explanations as to why she's gone missing. Her name is Artemis. She's a bit of a loner and she likes to wander off and shoot tree trunks with her arrows without telling us where she's going," Garth explained quickly as he ran his hand over his hair without messing it up, Tim simply nodded as he took in the information.

Bart took another bite out of his apple, purposely making Garth wait for his response as he chewed on the juicy goodness before he finally swallowed.

"I'm sorry Lowenthal but I think this is better off for the actual authorities," Bart told him, cocking his head to the side with some smugness in his eyes.

Silence. Then...

"Are you kidding? If I call the cops and the press gets a hold of this do you know all the crazy stories they'll come up with? Camp murder stories? I wouldn't be able to ever open the camp if that happens," Garth said standing up and walking the rest of the short distance to Bart, giving him a pleading look. "Please Bart. Help me. It's all I've got."

Bart cocked a brow and moved his head to the side slight in an 'are you done?' fashion.

"Bart," Timmy _why?!_ "If you can't do it for the missing girl or an old friend then do it for the children that would be excited to go to the summer camp." Oh and here come the puppy eyes.

The auburn haired man stared Tim before mouthing 'I don't want to.' 'The kids,' Tim mouthed back at him, his eyes getting that determined look like when he had to finish several reports for college classes. 'No.' 'Yes Bart, please?' 'I said no.' 'I'll buy you all the snacks you want for a week.'

"Okay," Bart said, it was a little painful saying this now. "I'll help you."

Garth smiled and thanked Bart while Bart and Tim just glared at each other before the green eyed male took another bite of his apple moodily.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked this! I will hopefully be updating this soon! If you're confused about something like what character is playing who from the show then message me and I'll happily answer you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice or it's characters, they belong to DC Comics. I do not own Psych either since this is based off an episode.**  
**

**Pairings:** Bart Allen x Jaime Reyes, Tim Drake x Conner Kent.

**Warnings:** Movies, songs, TV Shows, and video game references. Some OOCness.

**AN:** I'm sorry if this isn't as entertaining for some people, I'm a little nervous that this isn't a good fanfic since no one's decided to review it. Any spelling errors are my own, sorry if I didn't catch them all.

* * *

**MONDAY THE 16TH - PART 2**

Bart did _not_ want to do this. His gut feeling was telling him that this was not a good idea, but his best friend and Lowenthal were of course persistent. Garth had gone off ahead of them a couple hours ago to continue helping around the camp when Bart told him that they'd be there at five. Lowenthal, however, had made Bart and Tim give him their word not to get the cops involved before leaving. It was now 4:47 and he was wishing they could just turn the car around that way he could go to the police station so he could get his boyfriend frustrated in the good way while at work. But noooo he had to help Lowenthal because Tim wanted to help Lowenthal and damn it life wasn't fair to him.

He let his head hit the head rest of the seat as he let his head fall facing the window watching as the green scenery passed. Tim had the radio on some station that was playing some Nicki Minaj song that was four years old. Wait a minute. Bart slowly turned his head to face Tim who's fingers were tapping the steering wheel to the beat and he was- _very quietly_ -singing like a pro.

"Dude, you're singing _Super Bass_," Bart stated the obvious but with incredulity and surprise in his tone. "Like a pro might I add. Since when?"

Tim's cheeks flamed up in a red blush that even the tips of his ears were coloring as he stopped singing and Bart was sure that he was being glared at but he couldn't always tell when Tim was wearing those black mirrored sunglasses. "There is nothing wrong with Nicki Minaj."

"I'm not saying there's something wrong with Nicki Minaj, remember you're talking to the guy with over a thousand songs on his iPod," Bart said, he raised his hands in front of him in a surrendering manner. "But since when do _you_ listen to her?"

"That's unimportant Bart," Tim said, hunching his shoulders in a way that looked like he was trying to protect himself.

"Oh it's important Timmy, since when?" Bart continued to push leaning as much as the seat belt would let him towards the other.

"Did Tony Stark get questioned when he flew that nuke through the Tesseract portal?" Tim said as he kept his eyes on the road, he was disappointed that the song had ended a while ago but Bart didn't need to know that.

"Did the pirates ever stop questioning Jack Sparrow's antics?" He shot back.

"Touché Bart."

"I know I'm great at making a point."

"Don't rub it in."

"_Anyways_, since when?" Bart asked again as he tilted his head towards Tim with a look of innocence that Tim didn't buy for a second.

"Conner's fault, two weeks ago at Cassie's party," Tim said tersely as his index finger started to tap the steering wheel in annoyance.

Bart shot away from Tim comically fast as he pressed his side against the door, staying away from Tim as though he was infected with the super flu or something. His light green eyes were wide and he had a hand over his heart gripping the fabric of his plaid shirt, his mouth falling open slightly. Tim rolled his eyes behind his shades and shook his head slightly at his friend's antics.

"Timmy? My Tiny Tim? At a _party_?" Bart questioned in awe and in disbelief.

"Bart you know damn well that I've been to a party before," Tim said looking away from the road to glare at his best friend through the shaded lenses. "And I'm not tiny, you and I are the same height."

"Haha I know buddy- WOAH!"

Tim had looked back at the road at that precise moment to see an old man standing in the middle of the dirt road staring at them and hit the brakes quickly, the car stopped short from hitting the guy. He didn't even flinch. The man had greasy grey hair that reached a little past his ears in length and cold blue eyes which were staring at them. He sneered at Bart and Tim showing some slightly yellowed teeth. If it wasn't for the greasy hair, teeth and complete creeper vibe the dude was giving out in massive waves Bart would have said that age was treating him very well in the looks department.

"You're all doomed!" The old man yelled, his voice was deep and raspy. He sent them a dirty look before he walked off the dirt road and into the woods, vanishing within the trees.

Both men stayed silent in the car as they stared in the direction the old man had just walked off to with wide eyes.

"Okay, we're going back to Happy Harbor. Now," Bart broke the silence, he could feel chills going up his spine.

"Bart stop it. I'm sure the guy was kidding," Tim said though neither of them bothered to point out the slight tremor his hand had acquired.

"Oh his humor is _awesome_. The Jim Carrey of Malina Lake, turn the car around now before our hearts stop beating to the beat of the drum via murder," Bart retorted sarcastically, staring at Tim now though his eyes kept darting towards where the guy went off to.

"Where do you think he went?" Tim asked turning to Bart.

"Don't know, don't care. Can we go home now so I can live to another sunset?" Bart answered, a frown marring his features and his hands were gripping the fabric of his jeans.

"Let's just get this done that way we can leave and have dinner anywhere you want. My treat?" Tim negotiated as he moved the sun glasses so that they rested on top of his head.

Bart bit his lip as he brushed some loose strands of hair aside. Of course Tim would put food on the table knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist. "Fine, but if I die Jaime's going to shoot you."

"I might let him..." Tim said quietly as he started driving again.

They arrived at the camp entrance maybe two minutes after the run in with McCreeper in relative silence. Tim pulled the car over in front of one of the logs that marked the parking spot just before the archway that read 'Camp Malina Lake' in aquamarine, fleshly painted from what Bart could see. After taking a moment to get it together, mostly it was just Bart telling Tim that this was all a bad idea they stepped out and walked through the archway. Tim felt like he was eight years old again while Bart just wanted to high tail it out of there as fast as he could run. Which was very fast since he was the track star.

It looked exactly the same as it did twelve years ago except there weren't any cute little tipi huts around to sleep in. The two story cabin was straight ahead where there were two men talking on the porch in red polos and navy cargo shorts, their uniform Bart would wager. Bart stopped walking while Tim went on ahead towards the cabin to look towards the lake. It was still as beautiful as he remembered it from the last time he saw after he had sent his piñata to swim with the fishes. He chuckled a little before he jogged to catch up to Tim who had just reached the low porch, catching the attention of the two men.

"Hello," Tim greeted with a confident smile.

"I'm Bart Allen, we're here since Lowenthal asked us to help him with finding someone," Bart said and Tim sent him a side glare from the corner of his eye at Bart. "I'm a Psychic Detective and this is my partner Pierce Brosnan-"

"_My_ name is Tim Drake," He said stopping Bart, though he should have spoken sooner so his friend wouldn't have called him someone else.

"I'm Kaldur Ahm," One of the men, the one with the darker skin tone, short blonde hair that hugged his scalp and eel tattoos going down both his arms to the back of his hands, said. "I'm in charge of swimming activities."

The other guy who was shorter than Kaldur by maybe two inches with an olive skin tone, deep red eyes and black hair that reached the base of his neck and got shorter towards the front gave them both a narrowed look. "What do you mean missing?"

"What the word missing entails," Bart said as he shifted his weight to one leg while crossing his arms and he looked to Kaldur. "And can I just say that you have the most gorgeous green eyes man? Like seriously it goes well with your skin tone."

"Bart!" Tim reprimanded sharply and sent him a look.

"What? It's true! But anyways yeah this uh Artemis chick went and I quote 'sorta missing' which is why Garth hired us to find her," He continued, using the air quotes appropriately while carefully watching for a reaction from them.

"Garth didn't say she was missing. He told me and La'gaan that she had called," Kaldur said, gesturing to the other male next to him as he said his name.

"Well she didn't call but I had...had hoped that she would," Garth's voice came from the doorway behind them.

Kaldur and La'gaan turned to look over at Garth getting ready to ask him what was going on with Artemis when they noticed that he looked a little worse for wear. Tim's brow furrowed in confusion while Bart took in Lowenthal's appearance and what he was cradling in his arms.

"What's with the doll?" Bart quietly asked his best friend, barely moving his lips.

Tim ignored him and asked, "Garth are you ok?"

"Hello Timothy, Barton," Garth greeted them in a somewhat dreamy yet tired voice as he looked at them and then he turned his attention to the two counselors while Bart spluttered indignantly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. But I really had hoped that she would call or something already to let us know she was alright."

"Garth did you tell them about the camp being-" La'gaan started but stopped short when Garth sent him silencing look.

"La'gaan, our business is our own. Right now this is about finding Artemis," Garth said as he petted the head of the weird looking doll he was cradling, it looked to be about the length of his legs and it was made of soft material. "She was watching over the cabin last night so head on inside, Tula is there. Kaldur. La'gaan. I need you both to go get the canoes tied up."

With that Garth walked by the four of them and they stared after him in confusion. The slim male seemed to have an odd sway in his step as he walked off in some direction. The corner of Bart's lip twitched downward as he turned to look at Kaldur and La'gaan who both had concerned looks etched on their faces. Tim seemed thoughtful as he stared off to the side before he looked to the two counselors.

"Did something happen to Garth before we got here?" Tim asked, pointing over his shoulder in the direction their violet eyed friend had gone off to. "He seemed...off."

"Off? _Off_? Just off?" Bart said giving Tim a look that told the other that he was questioning his sanity. "The guy looked like he was missing a few screws in the head."

"Ignore him," The blue eyed man said, gently shoving Bart off to the side by maybe two feet.

"Not that I am aware of," Kaldur answered Tim, it was now that Bart realized that he was a soft spoken kind of guy and also very polite. "He seemed fine earlier when he came back from Happy Harbor."

"He didn't really say anything, he just went about making sure things around the camp were alright," La'gaan added and started to walk towards the lake where the canoes were. "Come on Kal, those canoes aren't gonna tie themselves."

With a nod the blonde looked at the two best friends with a friendly smile before he followed La'gaan. '_Can this get any weirder? Wait scratch that thought I don't need to jinx myself...or is it too late for that?_' the red-brunette thought scratching the back of his head before letting his hand rest on the back of his neck. He shrugged to himself not really knowing the answer to his own question. This was so not how he wanted to spend the day, he wanted to go find and bug Roy or Arse as he liked to call him because of the station's nickname for him, Arsenal. Then maybe go down to the station before Jaime got out so they could go home eat, cuddle, watch TV, cuddle again, have sex and then cuddle some more.

Maybe he should've just not listened to Lowenthal and called Jaime since he was a detective, plus he could keep quiet but really Bart would just feel safer having hispanic lover here with him. At least he owned a gun. This was one of the many times in the man's life that he wished he could magically summon a keyblade, or maybe chakrams, either would work. Actually no, he would rather have lightning coming out of his hands instead.

"Shall we?" His best friend asked gesturing towards the cabin's open door.

"Um, Tim wait," Bart said nervous as he let the hand on his neck fall to his side.

"We're not leaving it's that's what you were going to ask."

"Nonononononononono! That's not it, it's...something else," Bart said quickly shaking his head frantically.

Cue arching of brow from Tim.

Bart cleared his throat. "I don't want to wait for our lives to be over, I want to know right now. What will it be?" He sang smoothly, keeping to the melody of the song, he was staring at Tim with an affectionate look.

The sound of Tim's hand making contact with his face was pretty loud, though he couldn't help the snort that escaped him.

"I don't want to wait for our lives to be over! Will it be yes or will it be..." Bart continued as he got down on one knee, taking hold of the hand that at his side and held it in both his hands like it was precious. "Sorry?"

The black haired man coughed slightly as he gingerly removed his hand from Bart's and crossed his arms while smirking down at his odd yet unique best friend. "I'm sorry but I'm taken, you know the guy. His name is Conner Kent. Ring any bells?" He said bowing his head slightly so he was looking down on Bart.

"Babe! You've crushed my heart!"

"I'm sure Detective Reyes will fix it up nicely, now come on," Tim said with an amused eye roll and he headed on inside, but not before adding with his own baritone. "It will all get better in time."

"Really? Leona Lewis?" The psychic said as he got up, quickly dusting his pants off before he followed after him.

Tim just laughed.

* * *

Tula was a nice girl. She was short with her red hair done in a pixie cut with long bangs framing her delicate pale face and aqua colored eyes. She also wore the counselor's uniform. Bart, who wasn't even remotely straight, thought that if he was as such he'd probably flirt his heart out with this one. She had told them that Artemis had been at the cabin and had sounded awful when she had called her since she had a slight cold. So obviously this Artemis didn't decide to take an early morning stroll and shoot some targets in the forbidden forest.

They were currently all standing in the kitchen, Tim and Tula chatting idly while Bart actually worked so he could figure this out quickly and get home sooner. Light green eyes darted around the room as he slowly walked about taking in any and every detail there is to the kitchen. He spotted a tiny piece of broken glass wedged in the corner of the counter and the wall next to the door with insulated glass. But there wasn't a broken window and the glass on the door was intact. His eyes narrowed in thought as he went over to the medium sized fridge and opened it, his eyes falling on an apple that was sitting there just begging to be eaten.

'_Focus_,' Bart thought sternly to himself as he nibbled his lip for a moment. Out of all the rooms in the cabin the kitchen was the only one that seemed off and it was bothering him. But he supposed he wasn't going to get anymore information out of this room so that meant it was time to go exploring. Closing the fridge the psychic turned on his heels to face Tim and Tula who were now watching him.

"Tula, would you like to be our tour guide? It's been years since we last came to Malina Lake," Bart asked her with a boyish smile curving his lips.

"You two came here when you were kids?" Tula asked blinking in surprise, looking from Bart to Tim for an answer.

Tim shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "The last time we were here was twelve years ago, we would have kept coming back each summer but a week after we left the camp some repair guy got electrocuted in the pool."

Tula gasped, her hand covered her mouth as she looked at Tim with wide eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah moving on. Shall we head out?" Bart intervened before Tula could ask them questions about what happened when they really didn't know, he gestured with both hands towards the door. A hopeful look on his face as he gave Tula a puppy look.

Sighing the redhead nodded and the three of them headed outside. There was still sunlight out thankfully and hopefully if things went alright they could figure this thing out before it got dark. Bart remembered that while he enjoyed his stay at the camp when he was younger at night everything looked like something off of a slasher movie.

"I can assure you both that the camp hasn't changed, everything is pretty much the same," Tula said as she walked between the two as they walked down the path that went off to the right of the cabin.

"Oh really? Then what about that old guy that stood in the middle of the road? A retired greeter from walmart?" Bart asked sarcastically, he received a well aimed swat to the shoulder for that comment.

"Oh you mean our janitor Orm," Tula said with a little clap of her hands, looking up at Bart. "He wouldn't hurt a soul."

He seriously doubted that. That old guy had given them the evil eye and he was a perfect ten on the creeper scale. As the trio neared the area where the pool was Bart's eyes scanned the fenced sealed area quickly. Nothing seemed to be off about the area other than the pool still needing to be cleaned and refilled, but he would keep in mind a little later to check the area out. The path curved leading them to another cabin up ahead, this one smaller than the other. Something felt off suddenly, it made Bart's insides feel like they were twisting and freezing. He gave Tim a side glance and he could see that the other felt it too while Tula seemed to be oblivious as they got closer to the other cabin.

His ears picked up a sound that was coming from inside that resembled a deep rumble, it reminded Bart of the growling that Leeloo did in the Fifth Element. But he highly doubted that that was some perfect being chilling in that cabin just waiting for some random soul to come in so they could kick their asses. Tim was the one that stopped first before they got any closer to the few steps leading up to the cabin's glass door.

"What's in there?" Tim asked, it sounded like he was interrogating the redhead.

"That the laundry cabin, though we can't use the dryer. It sucks too much energy and we already have a faulty generator as it is. The breaker's also in there," Tula answered honestly, her aquatic eyes were fixed on the door.

"Judging by the way you're staring at this door I take it that you're not the one doing laundry," Bart said before he swallowed thickly and headed up the steps.

There was a lot of space in the middle of the room that was the cabin, there were shelves on either walls with tool boxes, mops and brooms leaning against the walls or in large grey trash bins, there were a couple buckets too. The washing machine and the dryer where pressed against the back wall next to the breaker and the back door. The three stared at the the wobbling dryer, it was moving too much as though it was completely stuffed with clothes. Tim and Bart looked at each and then they looked at Tula who looked back at them with a spooked look on her.

Tim was the one to get enough courage to step towards the dryer, he willed his hand not to shake as he reached for the little door handle on the front of the machine. Gripping it tightly he glanced back at Bart who just nodded at him, with a deep breath he pulled it open. Clothes feel out, not all of it only what was pressed against the door of the dryer, it was green. Tim hesitantly grabbed the tank top but dropped it when he felt wetness on his hand and his face paled. Tula screamed and Bart felt his lungs lose all it's air. There was blood, still fresh, staining the green tank top and on the long green pajama pants. Tim yanked his sunglasses off his head, letting his bangs fall over his forehead before looking at Bart.

This just got so much worse.

"TULA!" Came a shout from outside followed by fast running steps. In just a few seconds Kaldur burst through the door with a fierce protective look in his eyes. He spotted a heavily breathing Tula who had backed into one of the shelves and was holding the sides of her face like she was trying to keep her panic contained as much as possible.

He quickly went to her side and Tula hugged Kaldur around his middle, trembling as she buried her head into his shoulder while he rubbed her back. The blonde looked at the pale faces of Bart and Tim before his gaze fell to the blood stained hand that Tim was holding away from himself a bit and then down to the blood soaked pajamas. Kaldur seemed to quickly put two and two together, a stricken look taking over him.

"T-Those are Artemis's..." Kaldur said slowly, there was a tremor in his voice.

"What happened?! I heard Kal shout!" La'gaan came through the door, his chest was heaving from running here no doubt. He was about to ask something else when he caught sight of the clothes.

"I think right now would be a good time for us all to head back to the cabin and-" Bart was the one to speak, his voice surprisingly calm.

"What!" The red eyed male said glaring at Bart before he pointed at the clothes. "The person who did this to Artemis is still out there! The blood looks fresh so that means they must be close! I don't know about you but I'm going to find them and teach them a lesson!"

"How is that a proper course of action La'gaan?" Kaldur looking at the other as Tula finally pulled away from the blonde, a little calmer than before.

"Because Artemis might not be dead out there! She could be seriously hurt lying somewhere in the woods," La'gaan argued, his whole body was tense and his hands were clenched tight in fists. "If we go out to look for her or the bastard that did this we'll remain within shouting distance."

The blonde's gaze fell to the floor in thought and Bart could see that this was heading south as Kaldur nodded in agreement. "Alright."

La'gaan gave him a tight smile before he went over to one of the large trash bins and pulled out a rusty pipe that was as long as his arm, he grabbed another with one end of it bent slightly and tossed it over to Kaldur. Red eyes looked at everyone in the room before he checked his wrist watch.

"It's 5:39, we stay within shouting distance and come back here at 6 sharp, not a minute late," He told them all, with that La'gaan headed out.

Kaldur looked at Tula as he gripped the pipe in his hand before he left as well. Tula went to follow but stopped and whirled around to face Bart and Tim.

"You guys aren't going to let me go out there alone are you?" She asked them as she gripped her upper arm.

"Yes."

"Of course not."

Green and blue eyes narrowed in on each other instantly.

"What do you mean yes?" Tim said, there was some outrage in his voice as he wiped some of the blood off on his pants before he spotted a rag on the washing machine and grabbed that to clean his hand.

"Exactly what I mean. We should stay here," Bart said pointing at the floor while making a slight circular motion. "Scope out the place and remain together instead of making all these mistakes."

"But Artemis could be out there needing our help!" Tula exclaimed pointing at the door.

"It's true Bart," The raven haired man agreed. "She needs our help."

Bart breathed out through his nose and looked to Tula. "Excuse me, I need to have a quick word with my partner," He said politely before he guided Tim towards a side door that was most likely a closet with his arm over his shoulder.

"Dude. We don't even know this Artemis chick. For all we know she could be a terrible person who's playing a very morbid prank on everyone," He whispered to his best friend.

Tim gave him a blank look, his lips in a thin line.

"We promised Garth we'd help him," Tim pointed out, jabbing Bart sharply with his index finger.

"Dude! We're making all the classic mistakes! We _need_ to stay here," Bart said and he quickly pulled out a small notepad out of his back pocket and waved it in front of Tim's face. "We need to follow the rules."

When Tim got a good look at what was written on the front of the book did he raise an elegant brow at the other. "You brought the Horror Survival Guide?" He asked in monotonous tone.

"This guide will help us _survive_ like the rules helped Columbus with the zombies," Bart insisted.

They stared at each other for a while, if it was possible there might have been a hostile spark between their gaze. In the end Tim ducked out from Bart's arm around his shoulder, grabbed a shovel and headed out with Tula in tow. Bart made a strangling motion towards the door they had left through before he placed a hand on his hip and the other on his forehead. Taking a deep breath he took his phone out, highlighted the name he wanted and pressed 'Call' before placing the phone against his ear listening to the steady ringing.

"_Cariño?_"

Promises be damned.

* * *

**AN2:** This one took me a little longer to write out, all those references jeez. If any of you are able to figure where they're all from I give you lots of points. But the next chapter _might_ be the last one and finally we get Jaime Reyes in here! Hope you liked this.


End file.
